Cita dan Cinta Chapter 1
by harumii-chan
Summary: Ketika waktu mengharuskan Sakura untuk memilih diantara 2 pilihan yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya yaitu antara cita-cita dan cinta yang manakah yang akan sakura pilih...? meninggalkan cintanya atau melepaskan cita-citanya? dan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura? bertebar OOC/Gaje/Typo


**Sakura POV**

Aku melangkah menelusuri koridor-koridor sekolah yang sudah hampir 3 tahun ini menjadi tempatku menimba ilmu. Mataku pun menelusuri setiap penjuru sekolah bernostalgia akan masa-masa yang sebentar lagi akan aku tinggalkan.

Konoha Internasional School atau biasa disingkat dengan KIS, itulah nama sekolah yang sedang aku jejaki saat ini, mengamati adik-adik kelas XI yang sedang bermain basket dan tidak jauh dari sana terlihat juga siswi-siswi yang bersorak-sorai ketika jagoannya berhasil memasukkan tidak berubah ya sama seperti dulu seulas senyum pun terpatri di wajahku. Saat ini semua Sekolah tingkat SMA di liburkan tidak terkecuali sekolah kami, karena saat ini masih dalam masa tenang sebelum menghadapi Ujian Nasional tiga hari lagi, meskipun begitu masih ada saja siswa-siswa yang pergi kesekolah hanya sekedar untuk latihan basket, voli dan keperluan lainnya termasuk aku, walaupun hari tenang sejak kemarin aku pergi kesekolah untuk mengurusi surat-surat pengajuan beasiswaku.

"Buaghh... " terdengar suara bola seperti menabrak benda yang tidak jauh dari ku dan kepalaku pun tiba-tiba terasa sakit dan pusing, samar-samar kulihat para siswa dan siswi berlarian kearahku.

"Sakura-senpai , Gomen- gomen" masih terdengar olehku suara sayup-sayup seorang siswa yang minta maaf dan seketika semuanya menjadi hitam, pekat dan tak terdengar suara-suara kegaduhan itu lagi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cita dan Cinta**

**Pairing **: SasuSaku

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship/Hurt

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Sasuke itu punya Gue (#Plak ditampar Readers),

dan Naruto punyanya Om Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

**Summary :** Ketika waktu mengharuskan Sakura untuk memilih diantara 2 pilihan yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya yaitu antara cita-cita dan cinta| yang manakah yang akan sakura pilih...? meninggalkan cintanya atau melepaskan cita-citanya?|dan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura? |bertebar OOC/Gaje/Typo|

.

.

.

.

SAKURA HARUNO, gadis usia 18 tahun siswi kelas XII IPA 2 di Konoha International School, gadis dengan sejuta pesona yang hidup sederhana dirumah yang tidak begitu besar dibagian barat Konoha . memiliki wajah yang cantik, periang, supel, ramah, selalu tersenyum, dan menjadi gadis terpopuler disekolahnya, tidak hanya itu sakura juga merupakan siswi teladan ke 2 dengan berbagai prestasi di bidang akademik namun dia sangat lemah jika berurusan dengan yang namanya olah raga.

SASUKE UCHIHA, cowok berusia 19 tahun yang juga merupakan siswi di Konoha International School kelas XII IPA 1, Siswa terpopuler di sekolah tersebut, menjadi dambaan setiap wanita yang melihat dan mengenalnya, sosok sempurna yang telah diciptakan tuhan ditengah-tengah krisisnya moral bangsa (-_-), wajah tampan, otak jenius, mantan Ketua klub karate , mantan ketua osis, menjuarai berbagai lomba sains, karate, lari, renang dan masih banyak yang lain namun yang tidak kalah penting Sasuke merupakan anak dari pemilik perusahaan Uchiha Corp yang terkenal dengan jaringannya yang luas hingga ke manca negara. Sasuke merupakan siswi teladan pertama yang mampu menandingi kejeniusan Haruno Sakura semenjak kepindahannya ke KIS 2 Tahun yang lalu. Iapun menjadi satu-satunya pria yang mampu meluluhkan hati Sakura. Status pacaran yang sudah 6 bulan ini mereka sandang tidak menimbulkan sedikitpun kebosanan dihati mereka, bahkan malah terasa semakin cinta.

**Normal POV**

"Ugghhhhh..." Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan memegang kepalanya, pusing samar-samar ia memperhatikan ruangan tempat ia berbaring saat ini dinding putih dan berbau menelisik didalam indra penciumannya bau yang sering sakura ia rasakan.

"Kamu sudah sadar saku" suara seseorang yang tidak asing di telinganya itu memaksa sakura untuk melihat kearahnya.

"Aku sekarang ada dimana Sasuke-kun...?" tanya sakura masih dengan suara lemah

"Kamu aku bawa kerumah sakit, tadi kamu pingsan setelah terkena bola basket"

"Gomenne Sasuke-kun aku telah merepotkanmu lagi" ucap Sakura seraya menunduk tidak berani menatap wajah kekasihnya.

Sasuke pun menelungkup tangannya kepipi sakura menghapus jejak air mata yang baru saja menetes di pipi ranumnya "Aku tidak merasa direpotkan oleh mu Saku, sudahlah jangan menangis"

Sakura menatap onyx yang meneduhkan milik kekasihnya"Aku mencintaimu" Sakura memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang duduk disampingnya dengan lembut menghirup aroma mint yang dapat menenangkan fikirannya saat ini.

"Aku pun mencintaimu Hime" Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Sakura, memberikan ketenangan kepada kekasihnya itu

"Aku gak betah disini, aku mau pulang saja Sasuke-kun, Ayah dan ibu pasti khawatir terhadapku".

"Iya kita pulang sekarang"

Tidak satupun yang ingin berbicara diantara mereka sejak keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit 20 menit yang lalu, jalanan perkotaan Konoha terlihat ramai dengan kendaraan-kendaraan yang hilir mudik.

"Sasuke-kun..." Panggil Sakura pada sang kekasih yang sedang fokus terhadap jalanan yang ada didepannya

"Hmm..." Jawab Sasuke irit seperti biasanya

"Setelah kelulusan nanti kamu mau kuliah dimana Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menoleh sebentar menatap wajah sang kekasih "Mungkin, aku akan menyusulmu ke Oxford kalau kamu lulus disana Saku" .

"Benarkah...?"

"Hmmm..."

Senyum pun mengembang ke dibibir Sakura, bahagia dan satu hal yang terlupakan oleh sakura yaitu pusing yang ia rasakan telah hilang karena ucapan Sasuke tadi, bagaikan Magic yang dapat mengubah benda menjadi emas itu sikap Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Makanya kamu juga harus berusaha hime supaya lulus Ujian Nasional dan diterima di Oxford" Ucap sasuke sambil membelai puncak kepala sakura

"Itu sudah pasti Sasuke-kun, kita berjuang bersama-sama yah" sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut kepada sakura

"Hmmm..."

"Jidaaaaat, Banguuun sekarang udah jam tujuh, masih molor aja". Ino berteriak tepat di telinga sakura yang masih terlelap di mimpi indahnya.

"Mmmmm apaan sih Pig, aku masih ngantuk nih" jawab sasura sambil menatap malas pada sahabat yanng tengah berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya Sakura pun memakai kembali selimut yang telah dilepaskan ino dari tubuhnya.

"ehhh, ayolah jidat kita kan udah janji mau belajar bareng. Kamu gak lupa kan 2 hari lagi kita ujian". Bujuk Ino pada Sakura yang masih tak bergeming dengan ocehannya.

Ino beranjak dari tempat tidur sakura hendak keluar dari kamar nona pemalas sahabatnya itu "Ya sudah aku telefon Sasuke aja ya, biar dia yang datang kesini membangunkan mu"

Sakura pun refleks bangun dari tidurnya "Tidaaaaaaakk, Iya aku bangun Pig" ino pun keluar dari kamar sakura "Cepat mandi aku tunggu dibawah ya jidat".

Tidak biasanya memang sakura telat bangun tidur. biasanya ia jam 5 pagi sudah bangun dan membantu pekerjaan ibunya di dapur, namun hari ini jam tujuh baru bangun dan ibunya pun tidak membangunkannya, mungkin efek dari obat pemberian dokter yang diminumnya semalam.

"Pig, Kamu dimana? " sakura mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru ruang tamu mencari sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Aku disini jidat" terdengar suara yang menjawabnya dari dapur

"Ibumu barusan pergi katanya mau nyusul ayahmu ke kedai ramen dan sebelum kita kerumah hinata kita disuruh makan dulu"

Rumah sakura memang sederhana, perabotannya pun tidak terlalu mewah bisa di bilang seadanya. Kedua orang tuanya bekerja senagai wiraswasta dengan membuka kedai ramen yang tidak terlalu besar namun telah memiliki 2 cabang. Kepintaran sakura lah yang menyebabkan ia dapat sekolah di KIS, karena hanya kalangan orang-orang kaya dan pejabat negara saja yang dapat sekolah disana selain yang mendapat beasiswa tentunya.

Berbeda dengan Sakura, Ino merupakan putri tunggal dari keluarga Yamanaka pemilik dari Yamanaka Resort yang cabangnya telah mendunia hingga ke Bali, Indonesia. Jadi jangan heran meskipun memiliki otak yang pas-pasan Ino masih tetap bisa bersekolah di KIS. Ino dan Sakura berteman sejak mereka masih duduk dibangku Sekolah Dasar karena kebetulan mereka di sekolah yang sama waktu itu jadi Ino sudah dianggap seperti anak sendiri oleh Mebuki ibu Sakura begitu juga Sakura yang sudah dianggap anak oleh Kurenai ibu Ino, jadi wajar saja jika hubungan mereka sudah seperti kakak adik

Setelah selesai makan mereka pun beranjak pergi menuju rumah Hinata yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kompleks perumahan Sakura jadi mereka cukup dengan jalan kaki. "Kamu jadi mendaftar beasiswa ke Oxford...? Tanya Ino sambil sesekali menatap sahabat yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"mm Jadi dong, doain aku ya pig semoga aku lulus seleksi disana"

" Iya iya itu pasti, apa sih yang enggak untuk sahabatku ini" ucap Ino dengan tangan jahilnya mencubit pipi cubby Sakura, yang di cubit malah cemberut sebal mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Ino.

Setelah sampai dirumah Hinata kamipun memulai belajar bersama atau lebih tepatnya sakura yang membantu mereka belajar apabila ada kalimat atau rumus yang kurang dipahami, karena sebenarnya sakura sudah siap menghadapi UN lusa namun karena rayuan maut dari kedua sahabatnya ini , hari yang seharusnya untuk sakura istirahat sebelum UN tersita.

"Sakura-chan, kamu tahu gak kalau perdagangan kunci jawaban UN" tanya Hinata disela-sela mengerjakan soal Trigonometri dihadapan nya.

"Tahu, Tempe, bakpao, resoles, donat" jawab Sakura asal "Aaaw...Itaii Hinata-chan " buku Matematika 200 halaman pun sukses mendarat dijidat lebar Sakura

"Aku serius Sakura-chan'' jawab Hinata sebal karena candaan Sakura yang menurutnya garing itu

"Aku dah tau Hinata, dari dulu kan memang udah ada yang kayak begituan, namanya aja ingin mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan tapi ndak mau berusaha ya seperti itulah jadinya" Jelas sakura panjang x lebar (panjang lebar maksudnya hee)

"iya, kalian kenal Karin tidak?" tanya hinata kepada kedua temannya yang sedari tadi masih fokus ke soal yang ada didepannya kini telah beralih fokus ke Hinata.

Ino berfikir sejenak " Gadis berkacamata dengan rambut berwarna merah yang sering ngejar-ngejar Sasuke itu yaa? "

"Iya, kemaren aku ditawari kunci jawaban sama dia harga 1 paket 500 ribu yen"

"Trus kamu terima?" Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan mengintimidasi kepada sahabatnya.

"ya gak lah Saku, walaupun aku gak sepintar kamu tapi aku percaya kok dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Aku gak mau hidup dalam kebohongan nantinya dengan nilai UN yang tinggi padahal itu bukan murni kemampuan ku, aku akan bangga meskipun nilai UN rendah tapi itu hasil kerja kerasku selama ini, bukan dari contekan seperti itu" Jelas Hinata pada kedua sahabatnya

"Bagus itu baru sahabatku,kita berjuang sama-sama yah karena aku gak mau kita menyesal nantinya. Ingat tuhan tidak hanya menilai hasil akhir yang kita dapatkan, namun tuhan juga menilai proses bagaimana kita mendapatkan hasil tersebut. Ucap Sakura dengan gaya seorang Trainer nasional

Hinata dan Ino pun mengangguk sepakat akan pendapat sahabatnya tersebut.

Mereka belajar bersama dan bercanda riang hingga jam telah menunjukkan waktu tepat 15.00 setelahnya Ino dan Sakura pun pamit pulang Dan ditengah perjalanan

"Jidat, coba lihat deh orang di cafe Oishi itu kok mirip dengan seseorang yah" Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah cafe yang dimaksud kepada sakura

Sakura menatap lekat-lekat sosok pria yang dimaksud ino Baju Biru, Kulit putih ,Rambut Raven berwarna biru tunggu rambut raven berwarna biru "Sasuke...?" Ujar sakura pelan

Ino menatap sahabatnya dan berkata "Coba kamu Lihat didepannya, dia lagi ngobrol sama karin, jangan- jangan mereka..."

"Tidak mungkin..." Jawab sakura sambil menatap Ino dan Sasuke dengan wajah mencari kepastian.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

.

Author : "Huh..." ngelap keringet. Sebenarnya mau buat Oneshot tapi yah jadinya begini ya udah tapi Author akan usahain FF yang Author buat setiap minggu akan Update, Okeh AKU ORA POPO. Kritik dan saran silahkan taruh dikotak review ya Readers (Readers : Memang ada, Author-san ? Author : Anggap aja ada #Plakkk )

Oke Author sangat berharap saran dari Readers semuanya. Terima Kasih sudah berkenan membaca Fic Abal Saya #Bungkuk-Bungkuk


End file.
